Together Again
by RosaConnor12
Summary: What happens if Bella's depression took a very dark turn and she lands in the hospital? While in a coma she meets her soulmate? WARNING MENTIONS SELF HARM!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story came to me when I and my best friend Larry was singing The Greatest Showman soundtrack. Anyway, shout out to my lovable friend Larry! **

**Warning there will be mentions of self-harm or suicide attempts but only for this chapter the rest of the story will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Greatest Showman **

Chapter 1

BPOV

It's been a month since Edward left and I'm still waiting to see if he comes back and I haven't left my room since he left. Every night I have nightmares of his leaving and then would either wake myself up from screaming or my dad would wake me up looking tired and worried. I really want to get better but I don't know how to get better. The only thing that helps me numb the pain is taking a razor to my wrists and cutting them open. This time I cut so deep that I hit my main vein, I smiled a sad smile wishing I didn't do that but hoped to God that Charlie will be ok and that Alice saw this and saw how bad I've gotten since they left. Before I know it everything started to go black when I hear the bathroom door being kicked open and hearing Charlie begging me to stay with him.

CHPOV (Ch will be Charlie)

I just got off my shift from the station and started to drive home, I don't know how I could help Bella anymore. I've tried everything and she just doesn't seem to get better and I know Renee wants her to live with her again but somehow I don't think that's the best thing for Bella right now but if it came down to it then that's what I'll have to do and hope she gets better. When I walk into the house I didn't hear anything until I heard a thump coming from upstairs. I finish taking off my belt and gun to make my way upstairs,

"Bells are you ok?" When I didn't get an answer I asked again and still, I was met with silence. I started to get worried and started pounding on the door when I tried to open it, I found the door was locked and I went into panic mode. I eventually kicked down the door and there on the floor was Bella surrounded by blood and saw her eyes tried to lock onto mine but couldn't.

"Come on baby girl stay with me," I said softly to her as I picked her up and saw her wrists where to cut into and ripped my shirt to try and stem the bleeding as I rush to my car. As soon as I got Bella into the car I sped out of the driveway and rushed to the hospital, I was thankful at this moment that we lived in a small town because it didn't take long to get to the hospital and ran in.

The nurse at the desk saw me carrying Bella and rushed to get a doctor and a gurney. They had to rush Bella into surgery because she lost so much blood, at this point I sat down in one of the chairs and started to cry. I couldn't believe this was happening, I would've done anything to get my little girl back and hope she makes it through this. If I ever see that boy again he will get shot, it's his fault that Bella decided to take this route instead of trying to talk to someone about what happened.

APOV

I was just sitting in my and Jasper's room when I got a vision and it was of Bella in her bathroom cutting her wrists and blood just pouring out before everything goes completely black. I couldn't believe what I saw. I just started sobbing though no tears came, I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me and whispered soothing words in my ear. When I finally calmed down I told the family what I saw and I knew we would never be whole again but before anything else could happen I had another vision.

_Vision: _

_Bella was in the hospital bed and a older looking guy comes running in and I noticed he was a vampire. _Before I knew it I was being sucked back in time and saw _Bella in a classy looking dress and she looked so happy and in love. End Vision_

I told the family I saw another vision of Bella but it's like she went back in time and I couldn't figure out how she would've.

"Until we know more about what happened with Bella we cannot tell Edward because he may become irrational and do something stupid. Alice, keep us posted on what you may see and let us know if Bella ever wakes up." Carlisle said. I nodded and I turned to Jasper and he hugged me knowing the possibility of Bella dying was very high.

**So here's the first chapter, sorry if it's a bit bumpy but I wanted to set it up with Bella's wish for Alice to see her possibly dying and this story will follow The Greatest Showman plot line. For the title, I want to thank shatterthetruth because I didn't have a title for this story till I looked into some and he had one that I think will come together towards the end or middle of the story. Review, pm, follow or favorite me. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I wanted to say thanks to my sister in everything but blood Maddison A. Riley and other shoutouts: **

**alicerosecullen19**

**Edwin Watson **

**MissH4012**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Greatest Showman **

**Chapter 2 **

**ChPOV **

I waited for hours for a doctor or nurse to tell me what's going on with my daughter and I just pray she hasn't died. I had my face in my hands when my phone started buzzing and I saw it was a number from New York, I was going to ignore the call but something told me I needed to take this call.

"Chief Swan" I said.

"Chief, it's Alice Cullen, I am very sorry for leaving the way I did and I blame it all on Edward, by any chance can I talk with Bella and apologize?" Alice asked. I was shocked she would call after not being in touch for a few months now.

"Miss. Cullen, I appreciate that you called me but I hate to tell you that Bella is not able to talk right now." I said to her not fully wanting to tell her Bella was in surgery.

"May I ask why?" I sighed and told her what happened and that I blame her brother for this.

"I hate Edward as it is Chief, may I come and see Bella?" Alice asked. I debated if this would be a good idea and I'm hoping if Bella lives she'll be grateful to see Alice came to see her.

"Yes, would you need picked up at the airport?" I asked her.

"No Chief, I am driving down but I am hoping to get there in 3-4 days." Alice told me. I'm glad she's coming at least someone will be here with Bella while I'm working.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here then." I told her and then we hung up and a doctor came over to me,

"Hello Chief, Bella is now how of surgery but she slipped into a coma and there's a chance she may not come out of it." I nodded my head to what he said,

"May I see her?" I asked him.

"Yes, come this way" he said. When we entered the room Bella was assigned to I took a look at her and I couldn't believe how fragile she looked. Bella was so pale that she looks dead, her hair was a very dull brown and it doesn't look like it was washed in days, I can't believe this is my daughter now. I hope when Alice gets here her presence helps a little bit.

**3 Days later**

APOV

When I reached the hospital I saw the nurse at the desk and asked where Bella's room was and she pointed me in the right direction. I was so scared to see her in person now that I no longer get any visions of her. When I entered her room I saw how she now looked and couldn't believe this is her now. I made a promise then and there not to return to my family as long as Bella is like this and could possibly die. I saw Charlie was just holding her hand so I made a knocking noise so he knew I was here. Charlie turned to me and his eyes were so red that I also thought he could've been a vampire but I knew it was from crying.

"Alice, it's good to see you and I'm glad you came, I need to head back to work and I didn't want to leave Bella alone. I stayed with her until you came but when my shift is over I'll come back and check in." Charlie said to me.

"That's fine Chief and I'm still so sorry for what we did, if I had it my way I would've stayed." I told him and he nodded, turned and kissed Bella's forehead. Once Charlie was gone I sat next to Bella and just started talking to her and told her to go to her happy place and she will meet her soulmate.

(A/N: At this point Bella is back in time around Charity's age and living with her)

BPOV

Blackness, that's all I see until I feel someone shaking me awake, I woke up and saw a girl with long blond hair curled at the bottom and wearing a really pretty dress.

"Where am I?" I asked the girl.

"My father found you laying in the woods and you looked pretty bad so he brought you here. My name is Charity Hallett." Charity said to me. Before I answered Charity everything came rushing back to me, I was at my house in the bathroom with a razor to my wrists and then they were cut and I blacked out. Somehow I'm now back in time and have no idea what year is is,

"What year is it? I seem to have lost my memory"

"It's the year 1817" Charity answered me. Great, it's still a while before I was actually born,

"Sorry, I guess when I was running I must've hit a rock and didn't realize what it was. My name is Isabella Swan." I told her. Charity smiled and started to ask about my family, I knew I couldn't tell her the truth so I just told her my parents are dead. She seemed really sad by that fact and told me I could live with her but she would have to learn how to be a proper lady. I nodded my understanding.

3 Months later

Me and Charity was learning how to drink tea like a proper lady when father's tailor came along with his son who's around our age. Charity was focusing on what mother was saying and Barnum looked over towards us he saw me looking at me and he noticed what we were doing and started to make something. When he was done it looked like a tea cup and he pretended to drink from it and I just started laughing. Mother was upset along with father but I couldn't help but think they are nothing like my actual parents. I was sent to my room after witnessing father slapping Phineas. Once I knew no one was coming back to my room, I snuck out the window and walked down to the beach and there I saw Phineas just sitting staring at the grass. He turned and noticed me,

"How did you get out?" he asked with curiosity.

"Out the window" I answered simply. I thought about if I should tell him about what father was going to do and decided that this was the best thing I could do.

"Father is sending me to finishing school, I don't know what my future will be" I told him with sadness lacing my voice. Phineas answers,

"I do" and I looked at him wondering what he ment and then started to sing,

**Phineas**, _Bella, _Both

**I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own**

Phineas gets up and holds his hand out for me to grab and we make it to the woods near by and see an house that's abandoned. **  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home  
They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind**

Once we made it over the gate that blocked the entrance of the house we started to explore the place. **  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design  
'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**

Before I knew it I was heading off to finishing school and I knew I was going to miss Charity but Phineas most of all.

**They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy**

As the carriage was pulling out I heard my name being yelled and turned around to see Phineas standing on the steps. I started to cry a little bit because he was truly my best friend and the one I told my deepest secret to.

**Runaway to a world that we design  
Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head**  
**A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make  
**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

**I think of what the world could be  
**_A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

I started to sing as I opened my letter from Phineas.

(5 Years Later when they are adults)**  
**I was just finishing up my packing when I looked out the window and saw Phineas coming down the street. I turned to Charity and told her thank you for all she's done and I hope she does well and finds a wonderful husband. It was a bittersweet moment and I knew life is about the change completely. After I said bye to mother I started towards the door and heard my father tell Phineas I would tire of being poor but luckily being a girl from the future it's not that hard to think about and I knew Phineas knew that. I was so excited to finally get out of the stuffiness of high class and I held Phineas's arm as we left my home.

**Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**  
Before I know it we make it to our first home together and I couldn't be happier. We just start dancing and even though I never was one for dancing back in the future I knew those dance classes I had to take really paid off now.

_However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
_To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see  
**Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head**  
_A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
**A million dreams, a million dreams**  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make  
For the world we're gonna make

Once we finished singing our song again Phineas wrapped his arms around me and put his hands on my stomach. I know I'm expecting soon and couldn't wait to bring our first child into the world. It still amazes me that my soulmate was from a different century than me but I couldn't be happier and I haven't thought of Edward once.

"How are you feeling dear?" Phineas asked me. I turned and smiled up at him,

"I'm alright Sweetie, but I do want to tell you something and promise me you won't freak out." I said to him. I think it's about time he knew of vampires and since I'm alive in the 21st century there's a chance he and our children could change.

"I promise Babe, what's on your mind?" I took a deep breath a told him everything and including how I came to this era. Once I finished telling him my full story I was met with silence and feared that he would think I'm crazy and was lying.

"Well, that explains the bite mark on your wrist and I promise I will change into a vampire and then see if our children would want that because I already know the time will come that we will be separate for a while but I will love you no matter what." Phineas said. I smiled at him and kissed him with all that I had in me.

"Lets head to bed it late and I'm due any day now." I told him. Phineas laughed but grabbed my hand and we walked towards our room.

**Here's here's second chapter! There's probably a few lyrics missing sorry if there is I did go back and listen to the song over and over but I couldn't fully catch all the lyrics. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, or pm me. Until Next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wow, the third chapter this is the most I've written in a long time XD, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Shoutouts: **

**darkangel10212**

**fcrawfordtvd **

**JeniLynn86 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Greatest Showman**

**Chapter 3 **

BPOV

It's been eight years since I gave birth to my two wonderful daughters, Caroline Cornelia, and Helen Maria Barnum. I was so happy with the world that I and Phineas built but lately, it doesn't seem like enough for him but I'll support him with all I can. I was on the roof with the girls doing laundry while they were running around and having the time of their lives. I played along with their game and eventually let them kill me so, I can go back to doing the laundry.

PHPOV

I was at work waiting for the moment to catch my boss to talk to him about possibly being promoted and when I finally got the chance he only spoke to me briefly before calling everyone's attention to him.

"Our company is going bankrupt," he said. I was a little shocked but before I could say anything he handed me the papers to the ship that made the company bankrupt and just lost my job. I had no idea how I would tell Bella but hopefully, everything works out in the end. When I get home the apartment was silent so I made my way up to the roof and sure enough, I hear my girls laughing and having fun while Bella was folding the sheets. She turns around and notices me and came over to me,

"Well your home a little early," she said and I knew she was happy I'm home early for once.

"Yea and I will be for a while," I said to her handing her the papers that came across my desk.

"Well it keeps our lives interesting," she said to me with a smile and then turned to the girls,

"Look who just moseyed into the barn" when the girls looked over to me they got excited and ran over to me. I started to laugh when the jumped onto me and Caroline asked me what I got her for her birthday. I decided to tease her,

"What birthday?" I knew she knew I was joking around but when I put her down I grabbed my case and started to tell them of some blueprints that came across my desk and I started to make a wishing lamp.

Caroline was the first to make a wish since it was her birthday and she wished for ballet slippers. Hellen then made a wish to marry Santa and it made us laugh and tell her that it was a very good wish. Then Bella made her wish, it was to have everything as it was and will be in the future. I knew what she meant and I know don't what I will do until she is actually born in her time and how I know where to find. Once all of us made our little wishes Caroline walked off and started to sing Bella's and I's song.

**Caroline **_both girls _Phineas 

**Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
**

_I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

Once the girls went back into the house I smiled at Bella and I still couldn't believe she was the one for me.

"So, how am I going to find you in the future?" I asked her. I know I could eventually get a way to find her but I have a feeling it'll have to do with her friend Alice.

"Well, when the time is right Alice will probably see you if she hadn't already and hopefully contact you even though it'll later hurt her brother," Bella said. I know Bella still cares for him despite what she had to go through but when I see him next I'll have to thank him. When Bella went inside I shortly followed her and helped tucked the girls in.

"You know, this wasn't the life I promised you," I said to Bella suddenly. She looked at me but I could see something in her eyes,

"I know but what do you call those two girls? Besides, I've done the fancy life and the Cullens were no better with fanciness. This is what I want and as long as I have you and those girls I'll always be happy." Bella told me and kissed me I hugged her tighter to my body as the kiss got more heated. I pulled away from Bella to pick her up bridal style and laid her down on our bed and started to kiss her again. Before I knew it our clothes were removed and were in for a very long night.

Next Day

I woke up early to get ready to head over to the bank, I'm hoping to be able to get them to give me a loan to open up my own business. When I got down to the bank I checked in and waited for them to call me in. As I was just staring mostly around the room I heard some laughter coming from the other end of the row I was sitting at but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Eventually, an older looking lady came out of the office looking rather upset and called for a Charles.

"Come on Charles the bank will only lend money to those who have money," she said and pulling along with her is a dwarf size male (sorry if this description causes any problems but I couldn't find a better word for him.) with short hair and when they were passing me by he noticed my stare and said,

"What are you looking at flapjack?" before I could say anything or think on what to say I heard my name being called. I walked into the office and sat down in front of the desk then started to explain my idea to the banker.

"That sounds crazy, how could you think we would lend you money for something like that?" the banker asked me.

"I know sir but this is something extraordinary and they may not know it yet but their curiosity will have them come in," I told the banker with confidence,

"You know I will have to take major collateral," he said I didn't hesitate to take out the ship papers from my case and passed it to him. Once he accepted the collateral I left the bank and went to get Bella and the girls. As we were walking towards the building I decided to buy I told Bella what happened this morning.

"Why would the bank give us a $10,000 loan?" she asked me.

"I gave them collateral," I said to her.

"But dear we don't have any collateral," she said sounding a little worried.

"Sure we do in the South China Seas"

"In the South China Seas?"

"Deep in the South China Seas," I said as we went towards the building that I thought would be wonderful to start a business.

"And what did we buy with this loan?" Bella asked. Before I could answer Hellen did,

"Barnum's American Museum of Curiosity"

"what exactly are you showing people?" Bella asked me. When we walked in we saw Marie Antoinette got her head cut off.

"Wax figures?" Bella asked I smiled at her and saw the girls looking around,

"The place where people would want to see the most famous people in history like Marie Antoinette with a sore throat, Napoleon, but not all of them are made from wax. Meet the Great O'Malley!" I said with excitement.

"You don't look like a magician," Caroline said and O'Malley answered,

"I'm a thief," O'Malley said and Bella looked at me a little shocked that I would hire someone who would actually steal from me. Then I showed them the elephant that came from the plains of Africa and the girls were laughing away. I then showed them the tallest garaffe there is,

"Can we climb it?" I knew they just wanted to have a little fun but I still said,

"Absolutely not" the girls ran off and I turned to Bella,

"I know don't worry I know what this looks like," I said to her and grabbed her hands.

"I'd hope so because I'd be worried if you didn't" she replied to me.

"I mean it's just a little work but-"

"But the loan has to be paid back every month," she said to me.

I earnestly said, "I know we just need customers"

"Hundreds of them," she said still sounding a little worried.

"And we will get them," I said to her and then we made our way back outside to get our photo taken in front of the building. Once everything was settled we started passing out flyers just trying to get people to come and see the museum. So far nothing really worked we hung up flyers, handed them to people, but all we saw where flyers all over the road and sidewalk. I walked over to where O'Malley was at the ticket booth and asked how many tickets,

"Three" I then turned to see Bella holding up three for her and the girls. I was slowly losing hope for this to become a success. After Bella and the girls went home I stayed out till late at night then made my way back home. I knew it was silent because the girls were in bed but I saw Bella was fast asleep on the couch holding a piece of paper. I removed it from her hand and then pulled the blanket to her shoulder so she stayed warm. Soon I heard the girls calling for me so I went to their room to see what they wanted.

"Did you sell any more tickets today?" Helen asked.

"A few, yeah" I answered her while grabbing a book that was on the bed then continued what I was saying.

"Everyone was rushing home since it's Friday but we sold a few," I said to them softly. Then Caroline spoke up saying,

"I think you have too many dead things in your museum daddy" I tilled my head a bit and said,

"Do you?" then Helen answered saying,

"She's right you need something alive" I smiled a bit at them and knew they were onto something.

"Go to sleep, both of you" then Helen replied saying,

"Something sensational"

"Sensational that's a big word," I said to her.

"It's your word," Helen told me and then Caroline chimed in saying,

"Something that isn't stuffed like a mermaid"

"Or a unicorn" I just smiled at them knowing they were probably right, I left them and went back to the main room and I heard them saying,

"Unicorns aren't real"

"Well, mermaids aren't real either" I just sat at the table trying to figure out how to make this business a success. I saw the book near me but also the apple, then I remembered when an older lady gave me one when I needed food after my father passed away. I then knew what I wanted to do and knew it was a very bold idea. Once I was satisfied with this idea I headed off to bed after kissing Bella good night on her forehead.

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 3 I hope ya'll like this I did try to follow the movie as much as I can so most lines may come from that but again I don't own the movie but let me know how I did. Also, I just want to ask, do you guys think mermaids or unicorns are real? I know over the years there's been many sighting of either but to me, mermaids are a possibility but again it really hasn't been proven but let me know! Anyway review, follow, favorite, or pm me. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter and some shoutouts! **

**CrazyGryl **

**BellaMonicaJackson610**

**Sharingan000 **

**Ksamuraix **

**Mditty123**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Greatest Showman **

**PhPOV**

Today was the day I was going to take my girls advice and I decided after looking back on my youth that I was going to give the different people their chances to have a good life but also have a place to fit in with society even if others hated them. I kissed Bella and the girls goodbye and went to Charles home. His mother answered the door and tried denying that she had a son but after showing her the information I had she let me in while calling for her son. When her son came out of the room I introduced myself and then told him about my show. He asked if people would be laughing and I told them they'd already been laughing I could tell that was the wrong thing to say. So, I described him as a soldier and that no one would laugh at him, once that was settled I went back home and grabbed Bella and the girls to put up flyers everywhere.

"How's it looking girls?" I asked them once we had our flyers up on the billboard. Then a guy came up to us and asked,

"Are you guys looking for some freaks? I know where one is." with that he gave us the building that may have a young woman working there. When I and the girls got closer to the building we heard someone signing and it sounded beautiful. We went into the building and I was looking around at all the women working when I heard the signing again.

"Hello," I said and one woman looked up and asked me to leave but I then heard the singing again and I turned towards her.  
"It's you, you're the one singing," I said softly.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave," she said to me but I kept going and talking to her and when I pulled the curtain away from her so I could get a better look at her. I at first was a little shocked but then I started to call her beautiful and Helen handed her peace of paper telling her about the show I wanted to do. Once that was done we left the building and called it a day especially since Bella wanted to have all of us together again for dinner.

Next Day

I knew today was going to be a very busy day so I went to the museum that I bought and sure enough, after an hour everyone started to line up. First up were to African Americans named Anne and DW Wheeler who are skilled to do trapeze. The next guy had tattoos all over his body and I had a poster made that said, 'Tattoo Man' to have that put up. Next was a man who looked like a dog due to his very long hair and I instantly liked him. Next guy, I asked,

"By any chance do you have the weight?"

"Well I prefer not to say," he said with uncertainty and I then said,

"Just between you and me" then he answered,

"550 pounds" I then changed his weight number to 750 pounds and he became the world's heaviest man alive. Once that was taken care of the next guy was really tall so I had to stand on my desk to be able to speak to him easily. When he gave me his name I told him we are gonna change his name for the show and said that he's Irish so he'd be known as the Irish giant. I was excited once we went through everyone and then had O'Malley working on the flyers of the newest name for the museum and have them posted everywhere so everyone could see it. Once that was taken care of I went outside to look at the building.

Come Alive (**P.T.**) (Everyone but P.T.) (_**Anne) **_

**You stumble through your days**

**Got your head hung low**

**Your skies' a shade of grey**

**Like a zombie in a maze**

**You're asleep inside**

**But you can shake away**

**'Cause you're just a dead man walking**

**Thinking that's your only option**

**But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day**

**Sun is up and the color's blinding**

**Take the world and redefine it**

**Leave behind your narrow mind**

**You'll never be the same**

**Come alive, come alive**

**Go and ride your light**

**Let it burn so bright**

**Reaching up**

**To the sky**

**And it's open wide**

**You're electrified**

**When the world becomes a fantasy**

**And you're more than you could ever be**

**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**

**And you know you can't go back again**

**To the world that you were living in**

**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**

**So, come alive!**

I paused and saw that the girl was nervous so I went over to her that they were waiting for her and she was confused but I gave her the confidence to be able to go out into the audience and perform. I then turned to Charles and said,

**I see it in your eyes**

**You believe that lie**

**That you need to hide your face**

**Afraid to step outside**

**So you lock the door**

**But don't you stay that way**

_No more living in those shadows_

_You and me we know how that goes_

_'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same_

We'll be the light that's turning

Bottle up and keep on shining

You can prove there's more to you

**You cannot be afraid**

Come alive, come alive

Go and ride your light

Let it burn so bright

Reaching up

To the sky

And it's open wide

You're electrified

When the world becomes a fantasy

And you're more than you could ever be

'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open

And we know we can't be go back again

To the world that we were living in

'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

So, come alive!

Come one!

Come all!

Come in!

Come on!

_**To anyone who's bursting with a dream**_

Come one!

Come all!

You hear

The call

**To anyone who's searching for a way to break free**

Break free!

Break free!

When the world becomes a fantasy

And you're more than you could ever be

'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open

And we know we can't be go back again

To the world that we were living in

'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

(Hey!)

When the world becomes a fantasy

And you're more than you could ever be

'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open

And we know we can't be go back again

To the world that we were living in

'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

So come alive! (Come alive!) (_**Yeah!**_)

Once the show was over and I made sure everyone was settled in I went home and checked in on the girls before joining Bella in bed.

**Hey guys! Sorry for a short chapter but I am hoping to update again soon so don't worry. I hope you liked the chapter but please, review, pm, follow or favorite me. Until Next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank everyone who has supported this story so far and I'm hoping to finish the movie part of the story soon. Anyway to the shoutouts: **

**fcrawfordtvd **

**Maddison Riley**

**louiskitana56**

**That GayPurpleToaster **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Greatest Showman or Twilight **

**Chapter 5 **

**CarPOV **

I was practicing for my ballet recital while dad was at work and mom was in their room getting ready for this evening along with Helen. I know I wasn't as practiced as the other girls but I'm hoping I do the best I can tonight and make my family proud of me.

_During the Recital _

I was watching the other girls dance while waiting for my cue and when it came I danced and had a lot of fun. I started to walk over to the other girls after the recital and I heard them ask,

"What's that smell?"

"Oh, I know peanuts" with that they started to giggle and walk off. I was humiliated and I noticed my dad stood there watching and was upset with the other girls. As we were walking my dad tried to cheer me up by saying,

"I can see it now, the youngest prima ballerina in the history of the city ballet." He looked happy but I ruined it by saying,

"I'm quitting" he sounded shocked when he answered,

"What? Why would you quit?" I know he wasn't upset at the fact just confused so I clarified my reasoning,

"I started too late, I'll never catch up," I said with sadness lacing my voice as I'm still looking down at the ground as we walked. My dad seemed a little upset at what I said and tried contradicting me,

"Caroline, you were the best dancer on that stage" so we stopped walking and I sighed looking at him.

"What you think I can't spot talent?" he asked me. I didn't answer his question but said,

"Ballet takes years of hard work, it's not like the circus" he seemed shocked that I would say such a thing but the thing is, that what I said was true.

"You can't just fake it" with that I walked off with him just standing there shocked and hurt.

I got into the carriage and waited for him to get in so I can go home and get some sleep.

P.

I was still upset at what Caroline told me so when the girls were in bed and asleep I joined Bella in our room and I saw her at her vanity mirror. Bella noticed that I wasn't my normal happy mood,

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Caroline can't quit, no, no, she just feels out of place with the other girls," I said to her and she replied,

"I would hope so, I've never seen so many premadonnas in my life." I looked at her and said,

"Yea well, those premadonnas are the most important thing in the world to her right now" then Bella replied saying,

"She'll learn to ignore them, just like I did," she told me and I went on saying,

"She shouldn't have to" which is right because they all should become friends but sadly that's not how the world works.

"New York Society wouldn't accept us and if they did then they would have to accept us and stop judging and actually do something with their lives," she told me after she was done taking out her other earring. I then replied,

"This isn't about me" then got up and gave her a kiss as I walked away she asked,

"So this is different than everything else then?" she turned slightly to see me better as I grabbed my jacket from tonight and held it in my hands and replied,

"I just want her to be proud of who she is and who her family is." Bella scoffed and said,

"She is proud, we don't have to be the Carlisles" I knew what Bella meant and I just stood there watching her brush her hair. I decided that it was time I go to the bar that Phillip would be in and kissed Bella bye and told her not to wait up late for me. Once I got to the bar I noticed he was the only one in there so I went in and started to offer him a position as my partner for the circus.

I immediately started to offer him a way out of his lifestyle by saying,

"You just might find yourself a free man" he just gave me a look and wondered why I would bother with him.

_OtherSide _(P.T.) _(Philip) _(Both)

Right here, right now

I put the offer out

I don't want to chase you down

I know you see it

You run with me

And I can cut you free

Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in

So trade that typical for something colorful

And if it's crazy, live a little crazy

You can play it sensible, a king of conventional

Or you can risk it all and see

Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play

'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride

It'll take you to the other side

'Cause you can do like you do

Or you can do like me

Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key

Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly

It'll take you to the other side

_Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_

_Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_

_So thanks, but no_

_I think I'm good to go_

_'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_

_Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_

_You're onto something, really it's something_

_But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_

_I'll have to leave that up to you_

_Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play_

_'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride_

_I don't need to see the other side_

_So go and do like you do_

_I'm good to do like me_

_Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_

_Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine_

_I don't need to see the other side_

Now is this really how you like to spend your days?

Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays

_If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town_

_Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns_

But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little

Just let me give you the freedom to dream

And it'll wake you up and cure your aching

Take your walls and start 'em breaking

Now that's a deal that seems worth taking

But I guess I'll leave that up to you

_Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly_

_So what percentage of the show would I be taking?_

Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action

I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen

_I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine_

Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime

_Fifteen_

I'd do eight

_Twelve_

Maybe nine

_Ten_

After Philip paid for our drinks he said,

"Sir, it looks like you have yourself a junior apprentice" I then replied with

"What I have is an overcompensated apprentice" I then handed him our drinks and we tapped our glasses and took the shots.

Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play

'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride

To the other side

So if you do like I do

So if you do like me

Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key

Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly

We're going to the other side

_So if you do like I do_

(To the other side)

_So if you do like me_

(We're going to the other side)

'Cause if we do we're going to the other side

We're going to the other side

With that, I noticed that Philip went into a trance with seeing Anne during her act. Once Anne's act was done we went back downstairs and I introduced everyone to Philip.

Anne then asked Philip, "what is your act ?" Philip seemed to be in a little shock but answered her,

"I-I don't have an act" and as she was walking away she said,

"Everyones got an act" I saw the way he looked at her and knew he may have developed a crush on her.

" !"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You better come see this" when we walked outside there was a riot outside of the place and it honestly didn't surprise me.

_Next Day_

When I went into work today I had the newest paper in hand so I decided to read it to everyone and they all seemed to wonder why I was worried so much. I don't think it's them but the New York society won't take me seriously until I put on a show that will show that I also know how to take certain things very seriously. When Philip came into the area he handed me an invitation to the Queen's palace and reassured everyone that if they couldn't come than any of us wouldn't bother going. When we got to the palace I knew everyone was in shock and Charles has actually made the queen laugh. As we all were standing around just talking a lady came into the room and I asked Philip who she was,

"That's Jenny Lynn, she's an opera singer. She's the most famous opera singer all over Europe." With that I made Philip introduce us and I then asked her if she would come to America and perform one concert and I could make her famous all around the world. I knew that it would be hard to convince her but I eventually did it and I was excited to have her come to New York.

**Here you guys go! I would love to hear your thoughts so, review, follow, favorite, or pm me. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you love this story so here are the shout outs: **

**Gingersnapp518**

**Courtneyxx1998**

**Kailia Kerovia Oliver **

**Kialuv **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Greatest Showman**

**Chapter 6 **

**BPOV **

I was putting on my dress for tonight and I was still dreading why Phineas couldn't accept we have a good life with the girls and then knowing that I may not be in this world much longer and he would have to change into a vampire. Phineas was already at the concert hall just setting everything up so it was left to me to make sure the girls were prepared for tonight and knew how to act.

"Girls are you ready?" I asked them when I went to their room,

"Yes," they both said and came out of the room looking like beautiful princesses.

"Come on, the show will be starting soon and Lord knows that your father was looking forward to this night for a while now," I said to them and then we walked out into the carriage. Once we finally arrived at the concert hall I took the girls in and got our seats and waited for the show to start. The lights started to dim as the conductor took his place with the orchestra,

"It's starting girls," I said to them and smiled when they got that excited look in their eyes. Once everyone was silenced Phinease came out from behind the curtain and said,

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your patience…" Phineas was nervous and when he looked at me I knew he wanted my support so I nodded my head and smiled a little for him to give him some more confidence.

"I recently had the privilege of hearing the most divine voice I've ever heard, now I know that sounded like Barnum humbug but I have hundreds of bottles of good champagne on ice that says, 'this isn't just another sideshow anomaly'. May I present, The Swedish Nightingale Ms. Jenny Lind," with that Phineas moved his arm out to present her to everyone. I was starting to feel unhappy with my marriage with him but I'm still holding onto hope he will come back to me and the girls and know that we can be happy with what we had. I started to clap with everyone and Phineas left the stage and we waited for the curtain to go up and listen to start to sing. When the curtain went up she was standing there tall and with tons of confidence, her dress was very white, and her red hair was up in a bun. When the music started to play I was taken back by her voice,

**Never Enough**

**I'm trying to hold my breath**

**Let it stay this way**

**Can't let this moment end**

**You set off a dream in me**

**Getting louder now**

**Can you hear it echoing?**

**Take my hand**

**Will you share this with me?**

**'Cause darling without you**

**All the shine of a thousand spotlights**

**All the stars we steal from the nightsky**

**Will never be enough**

**Never be enough**

**Towers of gold are still too little**

**These hands could hold the world but it'll**

**Never be enough**

**Never be enough**

**For me**

**Never, never**

**Never, never**

**Never, for me**

**For me**

**Never enough**

**Never enough**

**Never enough**

**For me**

**For me**

**For me**

**All the shine of a thousand spotlights**

**All the stars we steal from the nightsky**

**Will never be enough**

**Never be enough**

**Towers of gold are still too little**

**These hands could hold the world but it'll**

**Never be enough**

**Never be enough**

**For me**

**Never, never**

**Never, never**

**Never, for me**

**For me**

**Never enough**

**Never, never**

**Never enough**

**Never, never**

**Never enough**

**For me**

**For me**

**For me**

**For me**

I was stunned by her performance and I knew Phineas would make good on his promise to make her famous all around the world. I clapped and stood up with the girls like everyone else but I knew the time has come to go to the after party in honor of Jenny. When we got to the room Phineas was talking with Jenny and he introduced us and I knew he still loved us but I have my doubts. I smiled at Jenny and the girls seemed excited to meet her, and after our exchange in words, Phineas was pulled aside to talk with the reporter and hopefully it's all good news instead of bad. I heard Phineas call Jenny over and I noticed it was Charity's parents and I was surprised to see them but they were like my own when they took me in so I walked over to them with the girls to introduce them to their grandparents.

"Mother" she looked at me and smiled,

"Well hello dear," she said and then father cleared his throat.

"Are these?" then Phineas said,

"Yes, yes, those are your grandaughters" I then looked at him,

"Phineas not here" he then looked at me,

"Not here? You're afraid I'm going to embarrass your parents in front of their fancy friends, I-I really don't think I have that power. An insignificant man like me, who's clearly destined to lead an insignificant life." Phineas said harshly as he slowly turns back to look at my father,

"Well that fortune and still just the tailors' boy" I knew Phineas wasn't happy with that comment but he calmly said,

"Get out" there was still tension in the air and Jenny stepped up and said,

"Well Phineas, I believe I told you that free champagne is a recipe for disaster," she said as pouring herself another glass. I was so unhappy with how things went down that I grabbed the girls hands and started to leave I heard Phineas say,

"Bella" as I walked past him but didn't stop to see what he wanted, as I left the room I heard Jenny start to give a speech but it was time to head home especially knowing that Phineas will still be here.

PHPOV

After everyone did a toast in my name, Jenny came over to me and said,

"It's hard to understand wealth but a privilege when you're born into it," I laughed a little bit because I knew she was right. She then continues on and says,

"I sometimes don't feel like I belong here" I looked at her confused and said,

"You?" she nodded her head and glanced around and then said,

"I was born out of wedlock and that brought shame upon my family, life always manages to remind me that I have a place in this world and that leaves a hole that no ovation could ever fill." When Jenny stopped talking we heard a very loud laugh so, I ran over to the door and put down my drink when I see the others coming, I quickly got in their way and I heard their excitement about Jenny.

"Do you think she likes a man in a uniform?" Charles asked and I said,

"I'm sure she does, but what are you guys doing here? You have a show in an hour."

"It's fine for us to at least have three drinks right? Come on." I still didn't move and said,

"No, no, no, it's very crowded in here, and I can't have you guys mingling. Guys, who're going to pay the admission if your out there for all the world to see, ok have a great show." with that I closed the door in their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen and toast to Jenny Lind, America may not know it yet but they are going to love you," I said with a smile on my face and held my glass up along with everyone else.

LPOV

I was upset that he would just shut us out like that and I felt like we were back in the shadows, I then started to sing a song I knew for a long time.

**This is Me**

**I am not a stranger to the dark**

**Hide away, they say**

**'Cause we don't want your broken parts**

**I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars**

**Run away, they say**

**No one'll love you as you are**

**But I won't let them break me down to dust**

**I know that there's a place for us**

**For we are glorious**

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

**I am brave, I am bruised**

**I am who I'm meant to be, this is me**

**Look out 'cause here I come**

**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum**

**I'm not scared to be seen**

**I make no apologies, this is me**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**

**Another round of bullets hits my skin**

**Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in**

**We are bursting through the barricades and**

**Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)**

**Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)**

**I won't let them break me down to dust**

**I know that there's a place for us**

**For we are glorious**

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

**I am brave, I am bruised**

**I am who I'm meant to be, this is me**

**Look out 'cause here I come**

**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum**

**I'm not scared to be seen**

**I make no apologies, this is me**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**

**This is me**

**and I know that I deserve your love**

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of**

**(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)**

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

**This is brave, this is proof**

**This is who I'm meant to be, this is me**

**Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)**

**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)**

**I'm not scared to be seen**

**I make no apologies, this is me**

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

**I'm gonna send a flood**

**Gonna drown them out**

**Oh**

**This is me**

Next day

PHPOV

"Why can't you put more shows on in New York? Why do you need to tour the country?" Carlyle asked me. I then looked up at him and asked,

"Why did Napolean march on Russia?" He looked at me confused and said,

"Napolean was defeated" and I said,

"Napolean didn't have a sixty piece orchestra."

"A sixty piece-?" I was still rushing to get everything ready as I said,

"Get the cheapest magicians you can- watch that"

"What about the single ones?"

"Get the married ones and they can share the bunk. O'Malley that's Caroline's piggy bank!" with that I was out the door. We were walking around the platform as everyone was practicing,

"Custom sets"

"Yeah"

"Fireworks"

"Uhuh"

"Looks like features?"

"That's genius," I said and kept walking

"No, P.T., these are the most famous theaters in the country, they make you buy the seats in advance"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I took out a loan"

"And we have to pay jenny?"

"Yea well it was a large loan," I said chuckling and the Carlyle said,

"You're not going to see a penny of profit until your fortieth show"

"41st show actually"

"You're risking everything you've built here"

"Why? How do you think I built it? We will have plenty of profits to go around after this."

"P.T."

"What?"

"Your attention has been divided long enough, our gate is down, we have more protestors every day."

"You just need to get people to come back if you haven't been to the Barnum museum lately, then you haven't been to the Barnum museum"

"They come to see you, your crazy ideas, your new acts, the unusual" he told me.

"Well how about them a smile, that'll be unusual, keep rehearsing! Just make it very clear that I expect them to afford all the difference for all you deserve and then they should be nice to you anyway." With that, I left him to do what needed to be done.

PHILPOV

"Well ain't that a sight for sore eyes," Lida said.

"Couldn't even say hello or goodbye" Charles said. I then told them what was going on,

"He's going on tour, sorry guys" Lida seemed upset when she said,

"Oh, pull yourself together Carlyle, don't you ever have somewhere to be?" I pulled out my pocket watched and saw the time. I was startled and left the area very quickly to make it to the show on time. When I got the theater I saw Anne over at the ticket booth and as I walked closer to her I heard her say,

"I thought there meant to be one" I then spoke up saying,

"No, there's meant to be two" she looked over to me but didn't really seem too happy with the idea of me being there.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come if I asked," I told her softly and I saw a tiny smile form on her face, I felt my heart leap a little bit but couldn't help but think she's the one. She looked up and said,

"I always wanted to go to the theater" I held my arm out to her and she grabbed it so I could escort her to our seats. On our way up the stairs, I heard,

"Philip is that you?" I looked up from where I heard the voice and I saw it was my parents.

"Mother, father, this is Anne Wheeler"

"Philip, have you no shame? Associating yourself with that Barnum business is one thing but, parading around with the help" I knew immediately he offended Anne so when I felt her let go and turn around I called after her,

"Anne, Anne, Anne!" I also knew I had to deal with my father so I couldn't go after her yet.

"How dare you speak to her like that" I was about to leave when I felt my mother grab my arm and said,

"You forget your place Philip"

"My place? Mother if this is my place then I don't want any part of it." with that I left to go find Anne. When I finally got to the building I noticed that she changed and was putting on her white hand protectors so she doesn't get rope burn, I cleared my throat and got down at eye level with her.

"They are small minded people, why do you care what they think?" She looked like she was ready to cry,

"It's not just them, you never had somebody look at you like your parents looked at me. The way everyone looks at me." then she got up quickly and I started to sing,

_Rewrite The Stars _(Philip) (Anne)

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

I know you want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

Fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you, and it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

Tonight

You think it's easy

You think I don't want to run to you

But there are mountains

And there are doors that we can't walk through

I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls

But when we go outside

You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine?

Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find

It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight

**All I want is to fly with you**

**All I want is to fall with you**

**So just give me all of you**

It feels impossible (it's not impossible)

Is it impossible?

**Say that it's possible**

**How do we rewrite the stars?**

**Say you were made to be mine?**

**Nothing can keep us apart**

**'Cause you are the one I was meant to find**

**It's up to you**

**And it's up to me**

**No one can say what we get to be**

**And why don't we rewrite the stars?**

**Changing the world to be ours**

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I can't have you

We're bound to break and my hands are tied

With that, she walked off the platform and I was upset that she believes that we couldn't change the world and be together. I ended up calling it a night and went back home and decided to come back tomorrow to make sure everything was running smoothly.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter and I thought it was a nice touch to end with Rewrite The Stars but hopefully, very soon I'll finish the movie line and have Bella wake up in the hospital room. Anyway, favorite, follow, pm, or review me! Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating classwork is piling up and I had to take care of some of it before it got really late. Also, I think my whole list of shoutouts is in a box on top of my closet sooooo sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Greatest Showman or any songs that may show up. **

**Chapter 7 **

**BPOV **

I was so pissed off with Phineas, I know he just wants to make us all happy but I don't think he realizes how much he's already giving us. I went off on him as he was rushing around to pack,

"First it was buying a house on the same street as my parents, then meeting the queen, then bringing Jenny Lind, and my father the other night. When will it ever be enough for you?" Phineas looked at me then responded,

"I am doing this for Caroline and Helen" when he finished packing he gave me a quick peck on the lips and started to run down the stairs. I wasn't letting him leave till this was resolved,

"Look around you, they have everything." At this point, I knew he wouldn't see things my way but I had to at least try to get him to see we are happy with what we had and he doesn't need to keep trying to do better. Phineas responded back saying,

"You don't understand" I wanted to slap him for being stupid but knew that wouldn't solve anything but I responded,

"I do." I knew at this point he was pissed as hell when he went off on me finally having enough,

"No, you don't understand! How could you? My father was treated like dirt, I was treated like dirt. My children will not be." I sighed and said,

"You don't need everyone to love you, Phin"

"I know that" I just looked at him and knew this conversation was a lost cause at this point.

"Thank you" at this point we were at the door and he opened it when a guy knocked on the door and said,

"Sir?" I followed him outside and once he was in the carriage the girls started yelling after him to try and get him to come back home. I was really upset with how things have been going lately and I knew it shouldn't be much longer now before I woke up back in my era. I started to sing to try and help calm down and not let the tears fall.

_Tightrope _

**Some people long for a life**

**that is simple and planned.**

**Tied with a ribbon.**

**Some people won't sail the sea**

**'cause they're safer on land.**

**To follow what's written.**

**But I'd follow you**

**to the great unknown.**

**Off to a world**

**we call our own.**

**Mountains and valleys, and all**

**that will come in between**

**desert and ocean**

**you pull me in**

**and together**

**we're lost in a dream.**

**Always in motion**

**so I risk it all**

**just to be with you.**

**And I risk it all**

**for this life we choose.**

**Hand in my hand**

**and you promised to never let go.**

**We're walking the tightrope.**

**High in the sky.**

**We can see the whole world down below.**

**We're walking the tightrope.**

**Never sure,**

**will you catch me if I should fall?**

**Well, it's all an adventure**

**that comes with a breathtaking view.**

**Walking the tightrope**

**with you**

**with you**

**with you**

**with you**

**with you**

**with you.**

I was still depressed that Phineas was traveling but the girls made me so happy that I knew I wouldn't end up in the zombie-like state when Edward left me after my terrible 18th birthday. I went back to our room and did my nightly routine before blowing out the candle and getting some sleep.

**PHPOV **

After another very long day, I and Jenny are on our way to the next place for her to sing at and I was really tired so, I closed my eyes and about ten minutes later I felt a head lay on my shoulder and knew it was Jenny starting to get some sleep. When we got to the Cincinnati hotel we checked in then went to our room to relax before the show tonight. I sat down on the couch with Jenny following me shortly after with the latest newspaper in hand and started to read it out loud.

"It is as though we have learned for the first time what singing really is, Miss. Lind deserves our nations highest esteem and lavish ovations." I was shocked that my one critic had nothing bad to say about the performances. I was smiling and said,

"I mean-" then was cut off when Jenny put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"The world at our feet" then got up still talking,

"Well, Mr. Barnum, this is to making dreams come true," Jenny said handing me a glass of champagne. I noticed the way Jenny was looking at me and I didn't feel comfortable at all about it so I gulped and said,

"It's two hours to curtains" Jenny was still looking at me like she's fallen for me and I knew I had to leave before something regrettable happens and I can't bear to tear Bella's heart out or ruin our marriage. I was ripped out of my thoughts by Jenny saying,

"I have given you the world, haven't I?" I looked at her for a moment and then said,

"I-I should go, I have become a distraction. I'm sorry Jenny, you should finish the tour without me." I told her and she looked confused but I can slowly see some anger slipping into her voice.

"What? Your leaving?" I just continued talking acting like she didn't say anything.

"The itinerary is well in hand-"

"So that's it?" she asked. I looked at her confused,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just another of your acts?" I sighed and saw where this was headed,

"Jenny-" she got up from the couch saying,

"I'm done"

"Jenny, Jenny, please, you have to finish the tour," I tell her quickly getting up myself and following her.

"Must I?" I looked at her and blurted out,

"It will ruin me" she scoffed and said,

"When you're careless with other people Mr. Barnum… you bring ruin upon yourself."

"I have risked everything" which is true not only did I risk losing my business but my family as well.

"Well so did I, and it seems we both lost" with that she turned around and walked away. I sighed and knew she would continue on without me. I went on ahead and made sure everything was ready for the curtains to go up.

_Never Enough Reprise _

**All the stars we steal**

**from the night sky.**

**Will never be enough**

**never be enough.**

**Towers of gold are still too little.**

**These hands could hold the world**

**but it will never be enough**

**never be enough.**

I knew this had to be hard for her because we have really connected but I can't be in her way to stardom and I want to get back to my wife and kids. Once she was done allowing the reporters to get pictures of her by herself she held out her had to me and I went out on stage with her. I turned to her and said,

"Thank you" without her responding she leaned in and kissed me and worst it was caught as a photo so I knew there wasn't going to be a way for me to tell Bella before they print it out as a scandal. I was still stunned and asked,

"What was that?" she looked at me and said,

"That was goodbye" then walked off.

**CPOV**

The show just ended so I went over to the doors and stood there yelling,

"Thank you so much for coming! Say your fancy neighbors! What a beautiful show, who enjoyed themselves? You? Tell everyone how much fun you had at the circus! New acts every night!" with that I heard a guy behind me say,

"Hey, ringmaster" I turned around and saw the men that usually come to the shows to try and scare my friends from performing and to try and make them leave.

"Gentlemen, I am gonna ask you to leave," I told them politely but they just didn't bother to move.

"This is our town son, we think you should leave, you, and your freaks, and spooks" by this time WD came and stood next to me.

"I will ask once more," I told them a little more forceful.

"Then what boy?" Before I know it WD punches the guys and it starts an all-out fight and while I was punching a guy I heard Lette yell,

"ATTACK!" While we were finishing up I heard something crash and I look back and see the place starting to go up in flames.

**PHPOV**

I was so excited to be back in New York and to see my favorite girls, though I wasn't looking forward to hearing Bella get upset over the surprise kiss that Jenny gave me. As I was coming down the stairs I heard,

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" I turn around and see my beautiful girls and Bella, I hugged all of them and kissed Hellen and Caroline's foreheads.

"Girls, you have grown so much!" we started walking down the street when Bella asked,

"What made you decide to come back early?" I looked down at her and in her beautiful brown eyes and said,

"I missed you" Bella giggled a little before answering,

"That sounds lawful" before I could respond I heard bells and people yelling,

"Fire!" we were pushed by someone running and yelling,

"Out of the way! Fire!" as some firefighters drove passed us. I was a little shocked but then when some else yelled,

"Hurry it's coming from the circus!" I felt the color drain from my face and I turned to the girls saying,

"Girls stay with me, come quickly, everyone! Stay close!" when we got to the building I pushed through the crowd and saw Philip.

"Philip, is everyone out? Is everyone ok? The animals?" at this point I turned to O'Malley,

"We set them free, what else could we do?" I heard Philip asking,

"Where's Anne?" then WD repeating,

"Where's Anne?" with that Philip started to run towards the fire to find Anne.

"No, Philip!" As Philip was running inside WD started after him but stopped him and yelled,

"No, stop! You can't go inside!" as we were waiting I was looking around and spotted Anne,

"WD, look there she is!" she ran up to him and they hugged and I looked back at the burning building worried for Philip but before I could move I heard my daughters yelling,

"Daddy!" I took one glance at them and knew I could die and never see Bella and the girls again but I wanted Philip to have his life still. I started to run towards the building but I still heard my girls shouting,

"No, daddy! Daddy!" I ran inside the building and I tried not to breathe too much of the fumes in but I saw Philip laying on the ground so I grabbed his one arm and put it over my shoulder so it was easier to take him back outside. Once we made it back outside Philip was shuffled off to the hospital the Anne following shortly after him. Once I knew everyone else was ok I went home to make sure my girls were alright.

**APOV **

Once the doctors had Philip stabled I went by his side and never left, I was so scared of losing him that I now know I can no longer fight my love for him and knew he had to wake up and get better.

_Rewrite the Stars Reprise _

**What if we rewrite the stars?**

**Say you were meant to be mine?**

**Nothing can keep us apart**

**you are the one I was meant to find.**

After I was done singing I just sat there and waited and hoped he'd make it through this mess.

**Next Day**

**PHPOV **

I was sitting on the steps on what was left of my business when I saw my favorite critic come up to me.

"Here we go, come on straight ahead if you came to gloat," I said to him.

"I wouldn't, they caught the thugs who started the fire, I thought you'd like to know. I never liked your show, but I always thought people did." there was a slight pause so I said,

"They do" he continued talking as if I didn't speak at all,

"Mind you I wouldn't call it art-"

"Of course not" I muttered bitterly.

"But, putting folks of all kinds on stage, all colors, shapes, sizes. Presenting them as equals, another critic might have even called it 'a celebration of humanity'." I responded saying,

"I would have liked that" he then says,

"well I hope you rebuild"

"thank God for Jenny's tour, we can borrow off the profits. We'll be fine" he looks at me and asked,

"You don't know?"

"Hm?" he then grabs the newspaper and showed it to me. I saw the photo and headline _'Jenny Lind quits Barnum scandal' _

"I'm sorry," he said to me, I looked up and quickly left to try and explain to Bella what was going on and why this happened. Once home I walk into the door and saw Bella coming down the stairs,

"Bella, oh God Bella. I'm-" she was livid and heartbroken when she answered,

"I don't wanna talk to you"

"Nothing happened"

"Ouch, nothing happened, it's on the cover of every paper in New York," she said to me as she continued walking passed me.

"Because she orchestrated the photo, I am not in love with her" she turned around and said,

"Of course you're not! Not with her, not with me, not with anyone! Just you and your show." she then continued towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm going home" I was confused on what she meant so I said,

"This is your home" she responded saying,

"The bank, they are evicting us. Why didn't you ask me before? I would have said yes, I never minded the risk but, we always did it together." with that she walked out the door closing it behind her. I couldn't believe how I've screwed up with Bella and then the show, I decided to go to the bar and think of what to do next. While I was just drinking and feeling sorry for myself, I heard the door open and when I didn't see anyone immediately I ignored them. I looked over and saw Charles coming onto the bar top.

"Figured you'd end up here, feeling sorry for yourself?" then everyone else came into the bar,

"Folks if you have come to get paid, the money's gone, all of it. Nothing left to give-"

"Shut up Barnum," Lette said to me.

"You just don't get it, our own mothers were ashamed of us, hid us our whole lives. Then you pulled us out of the shadows, and now you're giving up on us too. Maybe you are a fraud, Maybe it was just about making a buck. But you gave us a real family and the circus… that was our home We want our home back." I thought about what was said and started to sing in response,

_From Now On_

**I saw the sun begin to dim.**

**And felt that winter wind**

**blow cold.**

**A man learns who is there for him.**

**When the glitter fades**

**and the walls won't hold.**

**'Cause from then, rubble**

**one remains.**

**Can only be once true.**

**If all was lost.**

**There's more I gained.**

**Cause it led me back**

**to you.**

**I drank champagne**

**with kings and queens**

**the politicians praised my name.**

**But those are someone else's dreams.**

**The pitfalls of the man I became.**

**For years and years**

**I chased their cheers.**

**The crazy speed of always needing more.**

**But when I stop and see you here**

**I remember who all this was for**

**and from now on.**

**These eyes will not be**

**blinded by the lights.**

**From now on.**

**What's waited till tomorrow**

**starts tonight**

**it starts tonight.**

**And let this promise in me start.**

**Like an anthem in my heart**

**from now on**

**from now on**

**from now on.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**From now on we will come back home.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**And we will come back home.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**And we will come back home.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**And we will come back home**

**from now on**

**and we will come home again**

**from now on**

**home again**

**from now on.**

**These eyes will not be**

**blinded by the lights!**

**From now on!**

**What's waited till tomorrow**

**starts tonight!**

**It starts tonight.**

**Let this promise in me start.**

**Like an anthem in my heart**

**from now on**

**from now on and we**

**will come home again.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**And we will come back home**

**home again.**

**You are here.**

**From now on**

**from now on**

**home again**

**from now on**

**from now on**

**home again**

**from now on**

**from now on**

**home again.**

When I got to Bella's old home I knocked on the door and her father answered the door and I saw Caroline.

"He's here!" I turned to see her father,

"I'd like to see my wife"

"She's not here" then Caroline answered,

"She's at the beach" I smiled at the girls and I left to go find Bella and when I did she was standing on the hillside just looking at the water. I didn't really know what to say so I said what was on my heart.

"I have brought hardships on you and our family. You warned me… I wouldn't listen, I just wanted to be more than I was."

"I never wanted anything but the man I fell in love with"

"Let this promise in me start, like an anthem in my heart"

"However big, however small"

"From now on, from now on" with that, I lightly grabbed her by the waist and we hugged, I pulled back slightly and leaned down to kiss her. I missed her so damn much and I'm glad she forgave me but I was also prepared to get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness. Once we were all settled back in I went down to the site and saw everyone there including Philip.

"The bank said no?"

"Emphatically and repeatedly… I don't think there is a bank left in this country, I can fool into loaning me more money. So, I'm really sorry to disappoint you all"

"Don't worry, Barnum we've gotten used to it by now," Charles said. Then Philip started talking so I turned to him.

"You know, Barnum, when I first met you…. I had an inheritance claim and an invitation to every party in town. Now thanks to you all that's gone, all that's left is this friendship, love, and work that I adore. You brought joy into my life."

"Into all our lives"

"Yeah!"

"I need a bank who takes joy as collateral-"

"They may not but I will, I own 10% of the show. Knowing who I was working for, I had the good sense to take my cut weekly."

"Philip, I can't let you gamble it on me," I said feeling a little insecure about what he was offering.

"Sure you can," Anne said

"don't turn sensible on us now," Lette said.

"Fifty-fifty"

"Partners"

"The only this is… I don't know how we're gonna afford a building" I said.

"Right, we don't need a building Real estate in Manhattan is a terrible investment. I can get a land down by the docks for almost nothing, all we need is a tent." I said with excitement lacing my voice.

**Show Night **

_Greatest Show _

**Colossal we calm these**

**renegades in the rain**

**where the lost get found in**

**the crown of the circus cage.**

**Don't fight it, it's coming**

**for you, running at ya.**

**It's only this moment, don't**

**care what comes after.**

**It's blinding outside and**

**I think that you know.**

**Just surrender 'cause you're**

**calling and you wanna go.**

**Where it's covered in**

**all the colored lights.**

**Where the runaways are running the night.**

**Impossible comes true,**

**intoxicating you.**

**Oh, this is the greatest show.**

**We light it up,**

**we won't come down.**

**And the sun can't stop us now.**

**Watching it come true,**

**it's taking over you.**

**Oh, this is the greatest show.**

**It's everything you ever want.**

**It's everything you ever need.**

**And it's here right in front of you.**

**This is where you wanna be.**

**It's everything you ever want.**

**It's everything you ever need.**

**And it's here right in front of you.**

**This is where you wanna be.**

**This is where you wanna be.**

**When it's covered in all the colored lights.**

**Where the runaways are running the night.**

**Impossible comes true**

As much fun doing the show is, I knew it was time to hand the reigns over to Philip so I ran to where he was standing and handed him my hat.

"This is for you"

"What are you going to do?" I smiled and answered,

"Watch my girls grow up" with that I left the tent and went home to my wonderful wife and daughters. When I got in I noticed that Bella was laying down on the couch again and I went over to pull the blanket around her. I smiled when I saw that Helen and Caroline was asleep as well, then I got ready for bed and was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard singing,

_My Love My Life _

I've felt this strong

I am invincible, how could this go wrong

No, here, here's where we belong

I see her holding your hand

I've never thought to trust

Like an image passing by, my love, my life

In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life

I can see it all so clearly

All our love so dearly

Images passing by

Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life

Are the words I try to find, my love, my life

But I know I don't posses you

With all my heart, God bless you

You will be my love and my life

You're my one and only

I held you close to me

Felt your heartbeat and I thought I am free

Oh, yes and as one are we

And I know I'm beyond

Nothing and no one can break this heart

Like an image passing by, my love, my life

In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life

I can see it all so clearly

All our love so dearly

Images passing by

Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life

Are the words I try to find, my love, my life

But I know I don't posses you

With all my heart, God bless you

You're still my love and my life

Yes, I know don't possess you

With all my heart, God bless you

You're still my love and my life

You're my one and only

I felt a kiss on my cheek and then I was out like a light.

BPOV

After I was done singing my song to Phineas I kissed him on the cheek and went back to the living room to write a quick letter to him and my beautiful girls. I knew it was time for me to wake up and I hope Phineas kept his promise to change once I was gone. I was crying while writing my letter to him because he has made me so happy and gave me a family I never knew I wanted. Once I had the letters written I went and laid down on the couch and that's when I started to hear voices that I haven't heard in a long time.

APOV

It's been five weeks since Bella came to the hospital and I kept getting visions of her with another man and two little girls. I then got the vision of when she would wake up, I was excited but knew it was time to text Phineas that Bella remembers him now. I called Carlisle as well,

"Carlisle, Bella will be waking up soon," I said then hung up. One minute before Bella was due to wake up Carlisle came into the room. We waited with bated breath and we heard a gasp and saw Bella was finally awake.

**Here you go! I also want to say I don't own My Love My Life that belongs to Mamma Mia 2 and I will say I cried when writing this. Anyway, I hope to hear from you! Pm, review, follow, and favorite me! Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I want to thank everyone for following, reviewing, or pming me about this story. There's one person I'd really like to thank and that is Angel Cauldwell. Thanks again and now for the disclaimer. Also there will be a brief mention of self harm! **

**I do not own twilight or Greatest Showman **

**BPOV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the hospital and by the looks of it back in my time. I started to cry because I really missed my husband.

"Bella?" I heard next to me and I knew that voice, I looked over and saw Alice.

"Alice? Where's my husband? What about my daughters? Did they change or did Phineas keep his promise to look for you?" I asked out in a rush waiting to see what she would say.

"Bella calm down, yes I know who your husband is and yes he is on his way. As for Hellen and Caroline, I haven't met them and I haven't had visions of them."

I wanted to burst into tearing knowing that my husband kept his promise but I might've lost my daughters before getting to see them again. I noticed Carlisle standing in the background,

"Carlisle! I missed you guys so much! Actually I wanna say thank you for coming into my life because I wouldn't have somehow gone back in time to meet my soulmate."

"I'm glad you're happy now Bella and I hope to meet that husband of yours." I smiled a little and noticed that Alice was in a vision. When she finally came out of her vision she spoke,

"Phineas will be here by the end of the day." I for once squealed and I was so excited to finally see him again. Both Carlisle and Alice laughed at my antics. I decided to get them caught up on everything and I even asked about the family.

"Edward doesn't know we are here, I'm hoping to keep him in the dark long enough for you to reunite with Phineas. Jasper knows but does a very good job at keeping his thoughts away from things Edward isn't to know. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett have no idea where we are right now. We would like to bring the family back but once you're out of here and have time to get caught up with Phineas." Carlisle said. I smiled at Carlisle in thanks and then turned towards Alice to ask if she knew when he would get here but I caught sight of my dad. I broke down crying asking for his forgiveness and told him I'll explain everything.

"That would be best Bella" he told me and he sounded relieved that I was awake and safe. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded understanding what I wanted to exactly say and Alice nodded showing it would work.

"Dad, what I am about to tell you may sound crazy but I'm telling you the complete truth. When I met Edward and the Cullens everything screamed unnaturally beautiful and all their eyes were gold. I later found out from Jacob that they are known as cold ones or vampires." I paused, giving Charlie a chance to think on that.

"So Phoenix?" I sighed,

"I was tracked by a nomad vampire who wanted to kill me. He tricked me thinking he had my mother but he never did. It was just one of our old home videos." I paused taking a drink while Carlisle explained the plan they came up with and why that failed.

"Once James bit me I was going to turn into one of them but Edward didn't want me to change. He didn't want my soul to be corrupted so, when they all left I couldn't handle the pain anymore and started cutting. I know it was wrong but that was the only thing that kept me numb from the pain of their leaving. When I cut too deep I wasn't trying to take my life but I'm glad I ended up in that coma." I told him. Charlie looked at me weirdly,

"Why?" So I went into what happened in the past and how I ended up married and had two beautiful girls but I had to leave them to come back here. Before I knew it I was crying again because I really missed my daughters and husband. Eventually Charlie accepted what I told him with some proof from Alice and we talked until we heard my name being called.

"Bella?" I turned and looked and couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe that my day was just full of surprises. I looked in his eyes and knew who it was.

"Phineas?" I asked.

**Here ya go! I hope this chapter was good enough and the thing with Charlie I always thought he'd be alright with the supernatural world which is why he took it so well. But until next time! Pm, review, follow, and favorite! Until next time! **


End file.
